Everlasting Love
by Beautiful Gaze
Summary: Maci Annabella Cambridge fell in love with Jasper William Whitlock for the first time when they were kids in the past. Now it's the present and Maci has to move to Forks, Washington with her Aunts. And that's where she finds her Jasper from all those years ago. And she's not the only one that has a reason to be alive after all those years. Jasper/OC (This is told in the 3rd POV)
1. Chapter 1

㈟51859㈟5

She laughed running away as fast as she could. She looked back only to see him getting closer with that same pure white teeth. "Please love I'm going to get you." She rolled

her eyes at very thought knowing he was right but she wasn't going to give up. She was a fighter. She stopped not hearing his footsteps behind him, turning around she

huffed not seeing him when arms snaked around her waist "Hello darling. A smile spread across her face turning to look at him "Have I told you that I love you Jasper

Whitlock?" He smirked looking up at the sky "You have my dear and I must tell you that my heart will always be yours even after it's stopped." She felt chills go up her spin

"Do you have to go Jasper." He sighed looking into her eyes tucking her long black hair behind her ear "I do dear but I will be back and when I'm back we'll get married like

we planned." She smiled looking at her hand that held the medium blue size diamond with small little white diamonds around it. She didn't care about big fancy things and

told him to keep it simple but of course Jasper wanted to give her the world just like his momma taught him too. "I love you Maci Annabella Cambridge." Blushing she

wrapped her arms around his neck "As I love you Jasper William Whitlock." She said letting her lips touch his he tighten his grip around her waist keeping their lips together.

㈟5Present Day㈟5

Maci wrapped the jacket around herself as she stared out the window of her new home. She could hear her ancestors in the kitchen cooking dinner and other crap she didn't

care about right now all she knew is today was the day she was supposed to get married a long time ago. "Maci dear your aunt Casey is finishing up dinner I think you and I

should practice a little." Her aunt Caroline said walking into the room. "Must I really attend school?" Maci questioned walking away from the window and over to the middle of

the room "Yes dear it would be hard for us to say you graduated early seeing as your only 18." Maci snorted crossing her arms "I'll always be 18 Aunt Caroline and alone." Her

aunt sighed. It was true, Maci was going to be 18 forever but she didn't know about her being along for the rest of her life. Caroline knows how it feels to grow up with this

curse in her family thankfully Caroline and Casey had stopped aging when they reached 25 but in Maci case she had stopped aging on her 18th birthday rare but not

impossible. Everyone in their family had stopped aging at a certain age but never in the state of a teenager, the only way they died was if they were killed by a vampire or

werewolf or even their own kind which is a witch. "Okay focus on the power in your body... Let it build... When you feel the power in your fingers slowly raise your hands and

see everything around you slowly lifting up." Maci could feel it running through her body, and she slowly opened her glowing violet eyes as she watched everything around her

lift into the air like the room had suddenly went zero gravity "Good good now slowly see it all coming down in your mind." Then everything slowly went back into its place and

she sighed her glowing Violet eyes going back to their normal crystal blue "Wonderful... Now how have you been with making things appear from another room?" Maci looked

down at her hands opening them and closing them before looking up at Caroline "It works here and there lately I've been trying with um weapons to protect myself incase I'm

in danger." Caroline nodded her head putting her hand together. Maci slowly started picturing the sword in her hands. She pictured the edges and the color "Wonderful!"

Caroline clapped her hands. Maci opened her eyes seeing her hunter's sword in her hands "Now your uncle Nolan said he will be here tomorrow to help you train in combat."

Maci nodded her head sitting down turning on the TV "Don't you dare." Her aunt Casey said coming in and slapping Maci's hand grabbing the controls and turning off the TV

"Set the table and then wash your hands for dinner." Maci groaned getting off the couch and taking care of what was asked of her. Later that night Maci stood in the bathroom

in her room looking into the mirror at her long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She let her eyes flicker between their normal blue to their glowing Violet.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the scissors and began cutting her hair to stop just above her shoulders. Once she finished she took a shower to get rid of the hair. Once

she was in bed she looked over at the picture of Jasper and herself before closing her eyes.

㈟5Dream-flashback㈟5

Maci stared at the letter in front of her. It was her 18th birthday and Jasper was supposed to be home tomorrow to finish touches on the wedding then get married the

following day. But this changed everything Jasper was missing in action presumed dead but she couldn't believe it. She quickly got up running outside in the pouring rain, she

tried running as fast as she could to her father that was working outside in his cabin workshop. But she feel weak to her knees half way and like she was a ticking bomb she

screamed looking up into the rain. Lightening lit up the sky and the next thing she knows she was being struck by lightning. Her heart slowly began to stop, she blinked here

and there noticing her father's cabin on fire after being struck by lightning itself. Here and there listening would strike around her and then she noticed figures walking

towards her before everything disappeared.

㈟5End㈟5


	2. Chapter 2

Maci sat up gasping air right as her alarm began going off. Reaching over she turned it off slowly getting out of bed. She quickly got dressed in a red crop top, red skirt that

stopped at her mid thighs and slipped on her black res bottom high heels. Walking into the bathroom applying eyeliner, eyeshadow and red lipstick. She curled her hair in

loose curls and walked out of the bathroom grabbing her phone, bag and black leather jacket and walked down stairs. "My heavens darling you look fabulous." Her aunt Casey

said gushing about her outfit "What is it with you young witches and red." Maci smiled at stuck her tongue out at her aunt Caroline. "I just noticed you cut your hair!" Caroline

gasped, Maci just grabbed a coffee and walked outside to her black Range Rover driving to her new school. They had to move around a lot since they all didn't age but it was

harder since Maci was stuck at 18 after a while people would question her age and her appearance. Parking her car she noticed the stares she seemed to get because of her

car. She opened the door slowly getting out like the lady she was raised to be and locked the car. She could hear the thoughts of the students around her she brushed her

hand across the wind trying to stop most of the voices she heard. Half way through the day and she slowly began to like this school not because the students but because the

way most of the teachers got into their classes. Walking into the lunchroom she looked around still noticing the stares "Hey I'm Jessica and this is Angela." She smiled at

them both walking to the line "Maci nice to meet you." They looked at each other than at her "Are you from Texas?" Jessica asked grabbing a tray and picking food here and

there "Yes Houston, Texas." She smiled nodding her. As they went to walk to their table they stopped in front of a girl who had a guy with her with his arm wrapped around

her shoulder "Bella." Jessica said walking past her while Angela stood there talking to Bella for a minute "Who was that?" Maci asked sitting down picking up the apple and

eating it "Bella Swan she was new here like you and we were great friends till she got with Edward Cullen then completely ditched us for his whole family." Maci nodded her

head looking over at this Bella girl then went back to her lunch. At the end of the school day she walked outside going to her car and almost screaming at the top of her lungs

seeing her Uncle Nolan leaning against her car "Off! Off!" She demanded storming over pushing him off "Is that the way to treat your uncle." She narrowed her eyes "Yes

because this is my car and you will respect my car." She said calmly "Couldn't you appear at the house and not at my school!?" She questioned putting her stuff in the back.

She looked over noticing Bella and Edward staring at her watching her along with a few others standing next to them. "No sorry I like to surprise my favorite niece." Maci

snorted glaring at him "I'm your only niece that's still alive." He laughed nodding his head walking around the car getting into the passenger side as she got in the driver's

side. She pulled up to the house walking inside and straight to her room to change while Nolan walked into the kitchen where Casey sat reading. She changed into a sports

bra and leggings grabbing her hunter's sword and going down stairs "Leave the sword in the kitchen." She looked at her Uncle Nolan confused but did as told and walked

outside with him. Before she could say anything a sword appeared in his hand and he went to attack her. She ducked spinning around to glare at him and then she pictured

the sword in her hand and it appeared making her smirk "Good now defend yourself." Taking a deep breath she began fighting against her uncle Nolan. She got good moves in

cutting him here and there but he still had the upper hand with the most injuries to her, "Nolan! Maci dinner time!" Casey called as they stopped breathing deeply and then

they noticed head lights coming up the driveway and noticed it was Caroline "Ah Nolan I see you are just finishing up." He smiled walking over to her and talking to her while

Maci walked inside and set the table before quickly running up stairs to clean up. They all sat around the dinner table talking about memories and old times, they told Maci

stories about how they lived before she was born and it amazed her how much things really did change from time to time in different ages. After she helped Casey clean the

dishes she walked into the living room and sat on the floor with Nolan and Caroline as Casey walked into the living room with candles "Now Maci this is going to take some

time to learn but it will help you during battles." Caroline said as she nodded listening and holding out her hands "Think about the cuts, think about them slowly starting to

come back together healed with no scar left behind." Maci closed her eyes and slowly she could feel the small cuts healing they burned making her hiss in pain and they all

knew it was working but because she wasn't the strongest yet she couldn't hear all of her wounds. "With time your powers will build and you'll be able to do anything and

everything much more powerful." Maci sighed nodding her head slowly feeling the power ease back into her core.

㈟5Dream-flashback㈟5

Maci slowly opened her eyes looking around and noticing she no longer was outside of her home but instead she was in a nice quiet brown room in a nice warm bed. She

slowly sat up and noticed her hands were wrapped and stained on the palms with blood, "Father!" she called out trying to get out of the bed but pain filled her body and she

screamed out falling back into the pillows "O dear don't try to move it's going to make it worse." She looked over confused of who this lady was that just walked into the room

"I'm your Ancestor Caroline… we have a lot to talk about young one and sadly we have a very long time for all of that." Maci shook her head confused tears running down her

face as she remembered the letter and her father's cabin "My father?" she questioned hoping someone was able to save him "I'm sorry dear but he didn't make it." Everything

around her began to shake as she let the sobs wreck her body, she no longer had her family and no longer had the love of her life to make it all better. "CASEY COME HELP!"

Caroline yelled and another lady ran into the room and held one of Maci's hand while Caroline held the other and they said something under their breath and slowly Maci

began to feel drowsy before passing out.

㈟5End㈟5


	3. Chapter 3

Maci walked into the hospital dressed in a black dress that flowed to a stop at her mid thighs with her black red bottom high heels. She had her hair straightened along with

her make-up done. She walked up to the information desk "Hello I'm here to see Doctor Caroline Cambridge." The lady nodded her head and shortly the door opened and

Caroline waved Maci over to follow her "Thank you for the lunch today dear." She smiled taking it from her "Aunt Casey told me how you forgot it and I told her I would bring

it to you when I went to lunch myself." Maci said kissing her cheek before running out to the car to get back to school. Luckily Maci had only missed five minutes of lunch and

walked into the lunchroom and straight over to Jessica and Angela who seemed to be snapping at each other "What's the matter?" Maci asked getting Jessica to glare at

Angela then smile up at Maci "Angela is taking Bella's side. I tried to ask her if she wanted to do something and hang out but she said she was going over to Edward's because

he's having company or something tonight for dinner and I told her she didn't have to do everything with him and then she got mad and told me off then just walked off."

Maci sighed no matter how many school she went to it was the same drama "Maybe she has a strong bound with him… maybe it kills her to be away from him for too long."

Jessica rolled her eyes "Fine take Angela's side and Bella's it's a matter of time before you're not our friend anyways." Maci groaned watching Jessica storm off. She looked

over at the table Bella sat at and she couldn't help but notice them staring at her like they could hear what she said from far way. Thankfully the school day ended fast, when

she got home Caroline was there walking down stairs with Casey all dressed up "Maci dear go upstairs get dressed in something nice we are going over to eat at my few

coworkers home." Maci nodded quickly running up stairs and dressing in a nice white dress that was tight against her mid thighs, she curled her hair and applying a little red

lipstick before walking down stairs where Nolan also stood with her Aunt's "Shall we." Nolan asked letting the ladies walk out first and then held his hand out and Maci giggled

setting her hand on his arm and walked out to the car with him. When they got to the house they were all amazed at the beauty of the house they arrived at. Getting out the

car Casey knocked on the door waiting, it opened showing a man and a woman very beautiful "Hello Caroline welcome please come in." they nodded and Nolan of course let

the ladies in first and then they followed them to the dining room where a bunch of people sat and Maci noticed Edward and Bella talking and laughing with the others that go

to her school she believed. "Caroline these are my children… This is Edward and his girlfriend Bella, This is Alice and her boyfriend Adam, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend

Emmett and my other son is upstairs getting dressed he was late coming home." Caroline nodded and then she turned to us "Well this is my sister Casey and my brother

Nolan and this is our niece Maci." She smiled waving to all of them before they took their seats. She sat there while everyone else talked not really knowing what to say here

and there Bella would smile at her then go back to talking to Edward "Sorry my late." she almost chocked on her water as she took a sip. Her hands began to shake and she

watched the man before her sit next to Edward and smile over at her Aunts before his eyes landed on her. His eyes went wide for a second before he shook his head, her head

began to hurt as she remembered Jasper and their love then her head jumped to the day she got the letter and she could feel her emotions like it was happening all over

again "Maci what year are you in?" Carlisle asked snapping her out of her daze "senior sir." He smiled chuckling "You can call me Carlisle." She nodded her head and went

back to eating her food getting her mind off of her lost love this man before her wasn't him, he was probably related to him somewhere in his bloodline since she was told

they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Maci stood on the stairs looking out their paintings as the adults talked in the living room and for some reason the others left her

at the stairs and went into one room talking "I don't like her and I don't trust her…. You're lucky I'm talking to Bella now." Maci looked up at the stairs and slowly without

making noise followed the voices to a room and stopped outside looking in. They all stood around each other talking "Jasper you never told us about your fiancé." She heard

Edward's voice "I don't care I don't trust her and I don't think we should talk to her." Rosalie said and Maci couldn't take it anymore she stormed down the stairs holding her

hands behind her back feeling very angry "I would like to leave." Maci said to her uncle Nolan as he stood there talking to Carlisle. This seemed to confuse them both as they

looked at each other "Did my children do something?" Carlisle asked and Maci snapped her head at him feeling the power move through her body and Nolan could feel it along

with Caroline and Casey. The ladies jumped to their feet as the others came walking down the stairs and stopped half way seeing the tension in the room "Is everything

alright?" Edward asked but no one said anything "Maci the car now." Nolan snapped trying to control Maci before she had her outburst. She hissed between her teeth glaring

at him and storming out side and a loud sound of thunder hit the sky "We should leave before it begins to rain, I'm sorry for my niece, she's not feeling to well." Caroline

apologized and for the first time she noticed the Cullen's eyes and it clicked, they were vampires. "Casey, Nolan shall we." She said not trying to panic as they walked outside

seeing Maci in the car eyes glowing violet.

_Time Skip_

A week away from school was what Maci needed to calm down her powers and finally she returned to school with her family's warning about the Cullen's. As she walked into

the lunchroom she noticed the deep stares she got from the Cullen table and she walked over to Jessica and Angela "Why are the Cullen's staring at us?" Jessica hissed

making Maci look up feeling the anger inside of her but she ignored the urge to go over there and kill them. Edward said something getting the guy that looked just like her

Jasper to look at her and stared looking like he was trying to figure out something. At the end of the day she had enough, driving as fast as she could without getting pulled

over she finally reached the Cullen's house and stormed over to the door leaving a smoking trail behind her and she knocked on the door tapping her foot with her arms

crossed.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened revealing Carlisle and he smiled before seeing her angered face "Are you alright dear?" he asked and by now the other Cullen's where behind him staring at

Maci "I will tell you this once… stay away from me and my family… and if I keep getting stared at during school you'll wish you had never looked my way in the first place." By

now Maci could feel the power in her fingers and she stood there. The sky slowly darkened and she felt more powerful than ever and it was soon going to attract her family

knowing they could feel her power surge. "I'm truly sorry if my children have bothered you but I don't think it's enough to need this much anger." Carlisle said looking

confused at the young girl in front of her. And before she could say anything there was black smoke behind her "Maci get in the car." She heard Nolan speak not asking but

demanding. She didn't care she had enough and she was ready to make all the problems stop "How did you get there?" Emmett asked amazed. "Maci car now before Caroline

hears of this!" he snapped this time getting Maci to turn on him "Shut up! I am tired of being confined! I will do as I please!" she yelled and watched as Nolan went to step

towards her. She held her hand out pinning him to her car making him groan and glare at her "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled trying to get off the car "SHUT UP!" She yelled and

her eyes began to glow a bright violet more bright than all the other times and this made Nolan look at her with wide eyes. He knew this day was coming where Maci would

gain all her powers and not be able to contain herself control but he didn't know it was going to be so soon. Within an instant Caroline and Casey appeared looking at Nolan

and Maci before looking at the Cullen's "I'm terribly sorry for my niece." Caroline said standing there and Casey slowly started walking over to Maci but she stopped her the

same but this time she pinned her to a nearby tree "You are interfering with my plans." Maci hissed through her teeth "Maci look at me dear." Caroline said putting her hands

up showing she had nothing to worry about that she wasn't going to try anything. "I know deep inside your confused about what's going on and I understand that you wish

you could control what's happening right now, we should have told you about this before it happened but we weren't expecting this till sometime next year." Maci narrowed

her eyes at Caroline. Caroline couldn't help but notice the blood slowly coming out of her nose "If you don't stop this you will kill yourself." The Cullen's were confused but

Carlisle knew what was happening now he remember seeing this with his time with the Voultri, "Carlisle how's that possible?" Edward asked getting everyone to look at him

confused wanting to know what was happening "This world isn't just Vampires and Werewolves Edward." Carlisle said simply as everyone else looked back at the people in

front of them. Caroline knew nothing was working and she knew she had to go for the deep emotions "It's not your fault your father died…" she called out to Maci taking a

step closer "You need to remember what's keeping you sane Maci." Maci shook her head tears clouding her glowing violet eyes "Would he want you to do this to yourself?"

Casey asked from the tree slowly feeling the hold getting loose "He wouldn't like this side of you." Nolan said loud making Caroline narrow her eyes at him. He should know

that what he said was going to anger her "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JASPER! HE LOVED ME!" Maci screamed and lightning struck the ground right next to Nolan

and the car and if any closer he would be dead "Jasper William Whitlock would not want his fiancé to become a killer." Caroline said and like that hit a switch. Nolan and Casey

crashed to the ground and Maci slowly rocked on her feet, Caroline ran forward catching Maci before she fell backwards. Jasper pushed through everyone and stood in front of

Carlisle looking down at the girl and it was like he couldn't move as he stared at her. How was it possible that she was still alive "Maci Annabella Cambridge…" he spoke and

she looked up eyes slowly faded from their glowing piercing violet to their normal piercing blue and then everything faded to black. She gasped air as she sat up fast in bed

trying to make sense of where she was, the door was thrown open and she looked up at the man that looked some much like her Jasper "Hello my love." Jasper said and she

couldn't help but stare at him "How…" she trailed off as he took her hand in his "That's a story for another time when your better." She nodded her head closing her eyes

trying to rest and she felt lips land on her forehead before she was asleep.

_Time Skip_

Maci and her family talked the next day telling her what happened. Normally after Eight years in a witch's life she is hit with a surge inside of them giving them their full

powers and until something could snap them out of the daze they are very angry and very violent. After she found everything out they began teaching her how to contain her

powers until she could fully control them. Finally after two weeks she was able to go back to school. She felt vulnerable to everything like she could no longer protect herself

but her aunts assured her that she would still be able to use her powers. She walked into the lunchroom feeling eyes on her, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes and she

had bags under her eyes. She stood in line just grabbing an apple and soda then walked over to Jessica and Angela "You okay girl you look like shit?" Jessica asked getting a

push from Angela "I'm fine just haven't been able to sleep." Angela hugged her from the side and she couldn't help but look up at the Cullen table Edward had said something

to Jasper making him stand up and slowly walk over "Maci can I talk to you?" Jasper asked getting Jessica to groan "There goes another friend." Maci rolled her eyes standing

up slowly "Have you ever thought that maybe you push your friends away?" Maci asked her before following Jasper outside "Why haven't you come talked to me yet?" Jasper

asked as she wrapped my arms around herself "I guess I don't want to meet the woman you moved on with." This for some reason made him chuckle "What's so funny Jasper

Whitlock!" she hissed turning on him "Maci Annabella Cambridge from the moment I first met you to the day I asked you to marry me and the day I died and came back as a

vampire I never once stopped loving you, I couldn't move on you were the only one for me and still are the only one for me my love." Tears rolled down her face as she

looked up at Jasper, he always towered over her since he was nine and she was eight "To me you are what we call a blood singer to vampires… we only ever have one for the

rest of forever. I looked it up and talked to Carlisle and too witch's they call it soul mates." She gasped looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but the truth "We were made

for each other and nothing is going to change that." Before she knew it his lips were on hers in a hungry yet passionate way that made her heart fly. He pulled away yes

looking hungry "Come over to meet my family properly this time." Maci looked worried and he rubbed his thumb over her cheek "Don't worry they don't blame you for what

happened, they want to meet the love of my life." She couldn't help but blush and nod her head. The bell rang and she sighed stepping away from him "How about me ditch,

the others will come and we can go straight to my house, Carlisle has the day off." She looked behind her to already see the others walking out and waving at them and

getting in their cars "May I drive your car?" Jasper asked and Maci nodded her head handing him the keys from her pocket and he opened the door for her and then walked to

the driver's side and driving away. They pulled up to the house at the same time as the others and once again Jasper opened the door for Maci "Way to show us up Jasper!"

Emmett snapped as Rosalie glared at Emmett for not opening her door "Edward opened the door for Bella and Adam opened the door for Alice." Jasper said defending himself

making Maci, Bella and Alice giggle as Emmett groaned walking in after Rosalie calling out to her "Welcome Maci its lovely to finally meet you properly." She smiled shaking

hands with Carlisle and Esme pulled her into a hug. They talked about everything, about Jasper and Maci's past and how they met "Sometimes I remember like it was

yesterday… I was running around the house getting everything ready for Jasper to come home to me, I had planned a small get together for him just friends and family and

the next day we were going to finish touches on our wedding and then the following day we were going to get married…." She trailed off feeling her heart speed up, Jasper

sent her a wave of calm and she let out the breath she was holding "I picked up the letter and smiled to myself just thinking of Jasper but everything seemed to stop when I

read it and it was like I couldn't breathe. I had run outside to get my father from his cabin workshop and it was pouring rain, I remember I fell to my knees in the middle of

the ground and screamed at the sky. Lightning stuck my father's cabin and I called out to him and then I was struck with lightning. I could feel my heart slowly start to stop

and before I blacked out I seen these figures come out of nowhere and walk towards me. It was my Aunt Casey, Caroline and my uncle Nolan." Maci had let her mind come

back to reality and she smiled feeling Jasper kiss her cheek "True love can never be broken." Alice said looking at Adam as he smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "O MY

GOSH!" Alice cried out clapping her hands "That is going to be prefect!" everyone looked at her like she was crazy but then Edward began smiling "That wouldn't be bad, I

don't think they would mind." Edward spoke to Alice and ran over grabbing Maci's hand along with Rosalie and Bella and running up stairs. "We don't have long so we need to

start now… Bella, Maci what do you want your dress to look like." Bella and Maci looked at each other confused "What dress Alice?" Rosalie asked getting her to roll her eyes

"Their wedding dresses of course." Bella and Maci gasped chocking on air "Why would we be needing wedding dresses?" Maci questioned putting her hand over her heart

"Bella is engaged to Edward and you're engaged to Jasper duh you both are wearing the rings they gave you." Both Bella and Maci looked out their hands and blushed before

looking up at each other "I had a lovely vision of your wedding together two weeks after graduation." This didn't surprise Bella she had been waiting a long time to marry

Edward and she told Alice she wanted it as soon as possible after high school. They sat in the room for hours talking about this wedding that Alice instead was going to

happen, finally Maci and Bella were able to go back downstairs with their loves. "I hope Alice didn't scare you off she tends to make all the good visions come true." Maci

shook her head at Jasper "As long as you still want to marry me, I've been waiting long enough Mr. Whitlock." He smiled leaning down and kissing her lips "It's Mr. Hale now

love." She just nodded her head before pulling him into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time Skip_

Two months went by and they only had a week left of school during that time Maci learned more and more about her powers now able to fully heal her wounds and learned to

fight with her sword and without her sword. Jasper found it hot that his fiancé showed so much strength, he was happy she was back in his life and that she got along so well

with his family and that he got along so well with her family. The girls had already found the prefect dresses Alice was just waiting now to get them back from being sized,

everything was planned and ready "I can't believe your engaged that fast." Jessica said sounding shocked and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head "Love has no

limits Jessica." She groaned nodding her head as her boyfriend Mike came over and kissed her forehead "Why haven't you asked me to marry you." Mike almost died from her

question and looked over at the two Cullen boys and narrowed his yes "Because my sweet dear we have other things planned for us." Jessica just rolled her eyes going back

to looking at Maci's ring and Mike just want to beat Edward and Jasper up right now. Soon that week was up and it was only one day left before the wedding "No sorry not

happening." Alice said standing there with Bella and Maci staring each other down "Alice honestly it's not like it matters." Maci said getting Bella to agree while the boys just

sat on the couch watching TV "You can't go a day without them?" Alice snapped feeling annoyed "Yes honestly Alice." Bella said but Maci just shrugged her shoulders "I've

been without him almost my whole life I wouldn't like to make it another day but at the same time I have forever with him after tomorrow." She looked over getting a wink

from Jasper making a blush run up to her face "One day Bella." Maci said finally on Alice's side. Bella agreed and went home with her dad while Maci went home with her

aunts. That night she spent her time bonding with her aunts for the last time, Jasper said he had very special place for them to live after the wedding it wasn't far from their

families but it wasn't something of their own and Maci couldn't argue with that. She was ready to move out and spend the rest of her life with her soul mate, her powers were

under control and she knew how to defend herself so why not finally part from her family just a little bit. Casey and Caroline began seeing people and they were planning on

moving in with them and selling the house they lived in after Maci's wedding. "Maci you're like the daughter we never had." Maci began to get tears in her eyes "We are so

proud of the lady you have become and its wonderful seeing you finally truly happy like you deserve." She hugged them both feeling the love that filled the room. Nothing

was going to get better than this, well maybe the wedding and after the wedding man did she have a long life ahead of her and she was finally happy with the way it was

going. That night she didn't have any nightmares but a peaceful sleep, "WAKE UP!" She snapped her eyes open feeling like she didn't even get any sleep even though it was

peaceful. She looked up and groaned seeing Alice above her smiling like a crazy old lady "Can I help you Alice" Maci groaned rolling over on her stomach "Yes I would love you

to come with me so we can pick up Bella and get this wedding on the way." She didn't have to hear anything else, she jumped from her bed running into the bathroom and

getting in the shower only to get out faster than she ever has and slipped on black sweats and a tank top before slipping on her vans and running with Alice downstairs where

Rosalie was talking to Casey and Caroline "We will see you guys at the house soon." Rosalie finished hugging them and walking out. Maci hugged her crying aunts before

following Alice out to the car and they drove to Bella's picking her. Now Bella was completely different, she looked like she didn't get any sleep that night and Maci honestly

felt bad because this was supposed to be the best day for the both of them Alice came out very angry snapping at Bella here and there for not getting enough sleep and that

she was going to have to use a lot of make up to cover up the blackness. When we got to the Cullen house Alice and Rosalie picked us up and ran into Alice's room so we

wouldn't be seen from the boys. Rosalie started on my hair while Alice started on Bella's make up and growled when nothing was covering up the blackness "Alice let me."

Maci sighed standing up real quick and walking over to Bella and lightly and slowly Maci ran her fingers under Bella's eyes and just like that all the blackness was gone. Bella

looked up and smiled at Maci "Thank you." She sighed before Alice went back to her make-up gushing over Maci and her powers. She couldn't believe that in less than five

hours she would be marrying the love of her life, she waited so long for this day and she was happy nothing had happened like the first time. Once Rosalie was done with her

hair she switched with Bella so Alice could now do her make up. There was a knock on the door and Esme walked in with the dresses, one saying Bella and the other saying

Maci "You two look beyond beautiful. If those boys could cry they would when they see you." They both thank Esme and she excused herself as she went back to be by

Carlisle's side. "OKAY! Let's be careful getting these dresses on please." Alice spoke grabbing Bella's dress while Rosalie grabbed Maci's dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Maci couldn't believe what she was staring at in the mirror in front of her, she looked beautiful the most she's ever felt in her life. Tears came to her eyes and she turned to

look at Bella and could help the tears that rolled down her face "Thankfully I chose waterproof right girls." They all just laughed at Alice when the door opened again and in

walked Renee and Charlie along with Nolan, Casey and Caroline. They all gasped staring at the two girls in front of them "Alice you work magic." Renee spoke first walking up

to Bella while Maci talked with her family. "Something blue." Casey said and when she opened her hand it was a blue diamond necklace "Aunt Casey that is so beautiful." She

smiled helping me put it on, Maci looked over at Alice and Alice smiled nodding her head "And something borrowed." Maci looked at Caroline and smiled to see her aunt's hair

piece that looked prefect for a wedding. Caroline passed it to Alice letting her put it in Maci's hair "You my dear are an angel." Nolan said taking her hand and kissing it "Thank

you, all of you. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you three." They smiled and took her into a brief hug before pulling back and smiling at each other "We'll see

you soon." Casey and Caroline said as they walked out with Renee. Maci turned to Nolan taking a deep breath before nodding her head and Bella did the same with Charlie.

Bella was the first out and down the aisle and then it was Maci's turn as she walked down she smiled seeing Edward look at Bella like nothing else in the world mattered but

she wasn't prepared for what she seen when she looked into Jasper's eyes. She gasped putting her hand over her heart and Jasper smirked at her, Nolan tighten his grip

getting Maci to look at him and smile before she turned her eyes back towards Jasper. Now there she stood in front of him, Nolan took Maci's hand and put it into Jasper's

before sitting down next to his wife and kids who waved at Maci with big smiles on her face. The pastor walked up standing to where he was above us but in the middle of

Bella and I "Friends and Family of the BRIDES and GROOMS, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very

special love between BRIDE and GROOM, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is

within a monogamous, committed relationship. BRIDE and GROOM, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in

your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand

you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of

humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again. Now both the BRIDES and GROOMS have made vows they

would love to share." First Bella said her vows and then Edward followed shortly after Maci smiled at Bella as tears rolled down her face and then it was Jasper's turn "Maci

Annabella Cambridge I've loved you ever since you knocked me upside the head trying to skip stones in the lake…" Maci giggled making everyone laugh along "I promise to

love you without condition, to honor you each and every day, to laugh with you when you're happy, to support you when you're sad, to guide you when you ask for direction,

to challenge you to be a better person, and allow you to do the same for me, to be the biggest fan and your ever present listening audience. Even if you want to talk about

that dreamy guy on TV." Maci tapped his shoulder narrowing her eyes as everyone laughed "We are a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose

weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love… I learned that from Dr. Seuss." Maci rolled eyes remembering the times

she would read Dr. Seuss and he would just listen to for the story but to hear her voice. It was now Maci's turn. Taking a deep breath she smiled "Jasper William Hale…" she

had to remind herself his last name was no longer Whitlock he promised her though that it would be on the certificate "I've loved you ever since I hit you on the head with

that stone… it was never an accident but I know you still love me." Jasper faked hurt putting his hand to his heart and everyone couldn't help but see the love between the

two of them "I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and bad

times. Our love is simple, and when it is an effort, I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard. I made us a list, I will make the bed even with you in it,

and I will always kiss you when you're mad cause let's admit it everything is better when you're mad…" everyone laughed while her family shook their heads and she couldn't

help but give Jasper a sexy wink. "Of course you will catch spiders, you will hold me when I'm tired and kiss me when I'm mad because that's the only way to go." He rolled

his eyes but that smile never left his face. The pastor smiled "Edward Anthony Cullen do you take Isabella Maria Swan to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her,

comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" everyone turned to Edward like he was going to turn

her down "I do." He said simply "Isabella Maria Swan do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him,

and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful as long as you both shall live?" Bella looked into Edward's eyes never leaving them if she did it looked like she

would pass out "I Do." The pastor smiled and turned to Maci and Jasper "Do you Jasper William Hale take Maci Annabella Cambridge to be your wedded wife? Do you promise

to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful as long as you both shall live?" Jasper kissed Maci's hand getting a blush to

take over her face "I Do." He said in the most loving voice. Maci could see out of the concern of her eye that her whole family was crying "Maci Annabella Cambridge do you

take Jasper William Hale to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful as long

as you both shall live?" she smiled blowing him a kiss and winking "I Do." Everyone couldn't help but clap and the pastor raised his hands getting everyone to quiet down

"With the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said looking between the two couples. Jasper

wrapped his arms around Maci pulling her closer into him and kissing her with the wild passion inside of him "Congratulations Mr. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Isabella Cullen. And

Congratulations Mr. Jasper Hale and Mrs. Maci Hale!" the pastor yelled. Everyone stood up clapping and screaming. They both turned to everyone and bowed getting louder

screams. Finally they sat at their table along with Edward and Bella; Bella and Maci sat together while Jasper sat on the other side of Maci and Edward sat on the other side of

Bella. This was the most amazing day they couldn't believe just an hour ago they were just girlfriend and boyfriend "An accident huh?" Jasper said taking her hand under the

table and began rubbing it up and down "Yes how else did you expect me to get your attention away from that darn book." He laughed shaking his head leaning over and

kissing her one more time. Of course by now they got embarrassing toast from their families that had them covering their face and everyone else dying of laughter. Maci said

goodbye to Edward and Bella walking back over to her family as Jasper said goodbye to Edward and Bella then saying goodbye to his family "You be good don't do anything I

wouldn't do." Caroline said getting Maci and the others to laugh "You do everything and anything Aunt Caroline." She hugged them one last time before going over to saying

goodbye to the Cullen's while Jasper talked to Maci's family. They soon met back in the middle "So where are you taking me husband?" Maci asked only getting Jasper to act

like he's locking his mouth and through away the key, "You will see when we get there love." She groaned but kissed his cheek before getting into the car and waving goodbye

to her friends and family. They got on an airplane an hour into the flight they landed in New York at first Maci believed they were going to stay there put Jasper dragged her

onto another plane this one took over four hours but soon they landed in San Juan Puerto Rico and she felt so tired by now "I'm sorry love one more plan and we'll soon be

there." She sighed nodding her head and began to walk until she felt her legs picked up from under her "I got you my love." She smiled putting her face into Jasper's

shoulders. Not even 30 minutes later she could feel herself being picked up again and carried until she felt the soft surface of a seat and a soft drive. Out of nowhere she was

tossed on a bed "Ugh." She groaned opening her eyes and staring up at the smirking Jasper in front of her "Is there a problem ma'am?" he asked his southern accent coming

out as he put his hands behind his back "Yes you see my Husband I believe hurt my back." He smiled leaning down and placing soft kisses to her neck and collarbone "Let

your Husband make it better." She moaned closing her eyes once more letting the feeling of Jasper's cold lips run over her body leaving trails behind "Maci I love you." She

smiled opening her eyes and looking into Jasper's eyes "As I love you Jasper." He began slowly taking off her clothes and at first she felt vulnerable but once she seen the love

in Jasper's eyes she couldn't help but let herself go.


	7. Chapter 7

Maci slowly opened her eyes feeling light and calm, she looked around the bedroom it was completely white like she was on a cloud. She could smell eggs, bacon, sausage,

Muffins, pancakes; she jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the kitchen to find Jasper in only boxers making her breakfast "If this is what I'm going to wake up to then I'm

all in." he chuckled turning around with a hot pan and sliding off a pancake "Well dear don't expect this too much I'll have to go hunt sooner or later." She nodded

understanding what he meant. "So I thought we could go out on the beach it's nice and warm." Maci looked up "Aren't you going to sparkle in front of everyone." Jasper

smirked looking down at the floor and Maci narrowed her eyes "Jasper William Hale what did you do!?" she hissed leaving her food and going to the doors in the bedroom that

looked out to the beach and I noticed no one was around and I mean no one "I just asked for half of it just for us so I could have those sun moments with you before we go

back to Forks." Maci turned narrowing her eyes at Jasper but when she seen the dying need in his eyes to be with her in every type of weather she eased up. That day they

went swimming and then they took a shower together just feeling how calm everything was. Once the sun went down Jasper took her to a restaurant not feeling like cooking

but wanting to be able to stare at her from across the table while they talked and made jokes. He couldn't help but watch the light in her eyes whenever she thought about

something or whenever she laughed making it hard for her to breath and Jasper couldn't help but wish he could freeze time and just stare at that beautiful smile but he had

forever to stare at it whenever it appeared and he was fine with that. Maci noticed his stares and blushed under the lights, he stood once she was finished and took her hand

lending her outside. Once they got to where Jasper was trying to go he took off his clothes leaving his boxers then smiled at Maci before running into the water and as he ran

she noticed in curtain spots it began to glow "Come on dear!" Jasper yelled and she quickly took off her dress leaving her in her bra and underwear and then she followed

right after him. Weeks later Maci woke up and she sat up fast noticing everything around her floating in the air, before she could blink everything came falling down the bed

cracking "What the hell was that?" Maci asked herself standing up slowly and walked into the bathroom. Her eyes were flickering between their normal blue and their glowing

violet "Maci Hale what is wrong with you." She spoke to herself walking back into the bedroom and sitting down on the floor pulling out her phone and dialing Bella's number

"Hey Maci." Bella spoke through the phone sounding tired "You alright Bella?" Maci asked putting her chin on her knees while looking out towards the water "Yeah just not

really been able to keep food down and nothing even taste good out here anymore." This mad Maci chuckle because she felt the same "Don't worry Bells I just woke up to

everything in my room floating and then everything crashed down." They both chuckled "How's Edward?" she questioned and she could tell Bella was smiling "Wonderful I

never thought I would be this happy… what about Jasper?" Maci just began remembering everything she's been doing "The same as you, he melts my heart every single day."

Bella giggled at Maci breathlessness. Out of nowhere Maci felt sick to her stomach and she jumped up dropping her phone running into the bathroom and throwing up into the

toilet. After she was done she slowly made her way to her phone picking it up "Bella?" she questioned and she heard what sounded like someone throwing up in the

background "Bella?" she questioned "Sorry Maci I'm not feeling so well…." She trailed off "I think we're both sick Bella." This was weird for Maci she never got sick. Then it hit

her "Bella I have to call you right back." Not being able to wait for a respond she hung up the phone and then she ran over to her bag pulling out her book and flipping

through the pages and slowly began to say something over and over under her breath and then she opened her eyes sticking her finger with a needle and as the blood

dropped onto the floor it slowly turned into a plus sign. She gasped running back over to pick up her phone once she noticed it was ringing and now Jasper stood in the

bedroom looking around fast "Why are you bleeding!?" he panicked but she just held up her hand "Maci?" Bella's voice shook "Bella what's wrong?" but they both knew what

was wrong scared to admit it but happy all at the same time "I think I'm pregnant." Bella spoke so soft it was like she was afraid to say it out loud "Well make that the both of

us." Jasper ran over hearing the words from Bella and then the next minute it seemed like he was talking to Edward then he hung up and began packing their things "Dear am

I know why we're leaving it's only been a couple of weeks." Jasper turned and looked at her trying to smile "Edward and I have decided that you nor Bella need to be carrying

these babies so Edward said he's going to call Carlisle and get him to get everything ready to terminate them." Maci couldn't help but let her mouth drop to the floor before

glaring at him and raising her hand making Jasper stop and float a little bit off of the floor "You Mr. Hale have gotten yourself into a load full of shit… don't touch my stuff I can

pack it myself." She snapped snapping her fingers and then everything was packed before walking past him then hearing his groan as he fell to the floor. The fight back took a

while sense they had to change a couple of times. Once they arrived back in Forks Jasper drove them straight to Carlisle where she noticed Caroline and Casey's car. She

walked inside pushing past Edward and then looked Carlisle up and down as he looked Maci, she smiled once she noticed Bella and Rosalie standing together and she squealed

running over jumping up and down "We are totally going to have this baby at the same time." Maci gushed to Bella getting Jasper and Edward to stare at each other "You

can't keep this baby." Edward said walking up to Bella but Maci seen how Rosalie defended Bella and she knew they were going to get their way "You touch me or Bella and I

will make you break from the inside out." Maci growled through her teeth and then covered her mouth "I don't know where that came from." Casey laughed shaking her head

at Maci "Your body's way of protecting your offspring." That night Jasper just watched over her pacing back and forth before he stormed out of the house Edward soon

following after him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dream_

Maci couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, she looked over and giggled watching Jasper stare at her from the living room as she cooked herself something to eat

"I don't have a problem making you something dear." Jasper spoke suddenly behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked down and smiled at the bump she

was now showing "Don't worry Jazz I can still stay on my feet for a couple more days." He sighed turning her around kissing her lips and down to her neck "Darling I'm

hungry." She giggled pushing him back "We can't really have sex right now Jazzy." He shook his head and his eyes were now black and he licked his lips looking at her

stomach. He went for her stomach and she screamed out falling backwards then trying to crawl away but it was no use. Holding out her hand everything happened in slow

motion as his eyes went back to his golden color and he looked at her like a lost puppy "Why…." He trailed off falling to his knees and then is body caught flame "JASPER!"

She cried out reaching into the flame only to scream at the pain and her body slowly began to fade in and out before everything was completely black and her baby died

inside her.

_End_

Maci sat up fast gasping for air, Rosalie was at her side helping her sit up "Maci are you alright?" she questioned while Maci jumped up and looked around "Where's Jasper, I

need Jasper." She cried feeling like she had really killed him. She brought her knees up to her stomach crying into her knees begging to be left alone. Outside Caroline and

Casey noticed how the storm came in quick, this alerted them and they jumped to their feet running up stairs to find Maci in a room full of floating objects "Maci calm down

this isn't good for you or the baby." Maci looked over at them and they sighed seeing the pain in her glowing violet eyes "I want my Jasper." She sound so scared and out of

nowhere Jasper was holding her on the bed "I'm here my love I'm so sorry." Maci looked at him tears rolling down her face "I thought I had killed you… I didn't mean too." He

shook his head rubbing her back "It was just a dream my love, everything is fine now." She nodded her head slowly laying down on Jasper's chest and went into a peaceful

sleep. The next morning when she woke up she sat down stairs with Bella and of course they were talking about the baby bumps they were now showing. Carlisle told them

that since it was half vampire that the babies were growing fast and slowly demanding blood instead of just human food, Carlisle took Bella first checking on the baby and

making sure everything was okay and then he walked down stares smiling over at Maci and she gladly got up and followed Carlisle up stairs to the make shift hospital room.

It seemed that it was taking him longer with her as she laid there on the bed "Maci…. This….." she looked over her shoulder at Carlisle as he looked at the paper "One's

growing fast than the other and their both growing faster than Bella's." Maci nodded her head thinking over his words until it hit her "THEM!?" She asked her breathing getting

a little heavy "Congratulations Maci you're having twins." She was feeling all these emotions that she didn't know what to do with, she was excited that she is having twins at

least she could ask Carlisle to tie her tubes once she had them so they didn't have to worry about this happening again but then her mind went to Jasper. He freaked out just

by thinking about one baby being side of Maci just one, she couldn't help but think about how he would react once he found out there are two babies growing inside of her.

Then Maci couldn't help but think about the baby's safety, Carlisle had said that one is growing faster than the other, she prayed that they were both getting what they needed

to stay healthy and alive. "Maci can you hear me…. Follow the light." Carlisle spoke pulling her out of her thoughts and she was blinded by a light in her eyes "Ow Carlisle!"

she gasped shutting her eyes fast "You spaced out I was just making sure you didn't go into shock." She nodded understand but still trying to get that little dot of light to go

away and clear her vision. As she walked down stairs Maci couldn't help but notice how her belly was a lot bigger than just the other day and she also noticed how she was a

lot bigger than Bella right at the moment. Once she sat down she put her feet on Jasper's lap as he just stared out the window not saying anything and not really looking at

her. He took her feet and started to rub them but he didn't dare look at her, she knew something was wrong and she had a feeling she knew what it was. With his vampire

hearing he probably heard Carlisle about the baby's, at least she didn't have to tell him after all but they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later but right now she

didn't think it would be a good idea in front of everyone.

_Time Skip_

The talk didn't go so well seeing as Maci now locked herself in his room refusing to come out and talk to anyone other than Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme or her aunts. Jasper

didn't even try breaking the door down since he could if he wanted to but he thought he should let her have time by herself. He remembered yelling at her and telling her that

either the baby's had to go or he didn't know if he could stick around and watch her die. But that just angered her, she shot back about how she had to go her whole life with

the death of him bearing that weight until recently but he couldn't go through this very short pregnancy with her until she had the baby's. Carlisle had tried to help telling

Jasper that she was strong enough to do this and that since the rate of growth kept getting higher and higher her pregnancy wasn't going to last long before she had the

baby's. But Jasper didn't listen still yelling at her and refusing to hear anything from anyone else. The only thing that got her mind off of the whole fight was the fact that

Bella had brought up her best friend Jacob to meet Maci for the first time. Jacob seemed very friendly he commented how it was weird to see Jasper with someone since he

keeps to himself a lot and Maci commented about how he looked like a giant man on steroids. Jacob just laughed surprising Bella since he always seemed to get mad when

people said that about him but he just shook it off and had told her how he was a werewolf even though it should have surprised her it didn't since she had known about their

kind just didn't know there were any around Forks. Jacob had promised to come back and visit since he seemed to really like Maci, she was the first person to make him laugh

after Bella's wedding and finding out that Bella was pregnant and that she might die. The next week when Jacob came back Maci could tell he was hiding something so she

just simply asked "I don't want you to worry too much and put stress on you and the baby's but… my old pack have decided to either kill you and the baby's or just the baby's

the same with Bella…. Don't worry I left because I'm not going to kill my best friend and my new best friend." Maci smiled thankful at Jacob but couldn't help tears from

rolling down her face "He won't talk to me." She gasped covering her face as Jacob lend over and rubbed her back "I've unlocked the door and left it open but all he does is

stay downstairs away from me." Jacob sighed feeling sorry for his new best friend, he hated the way Bella and Edward got into it sometimes about the baby but it seemed to

be worse for Maci since she was having twins, there was nothing she could do about it and Jasper she wasn't helping. Out of nowhere one of the baby's kicked hard making

them sit up straight and stare down at her stomach "That's the first time I felt that." She giggled wiping her eyes and then the baby kicked again the same way getting her to

put her hand on her stomach "It's like it's mad." She shot Jacob a glare making him raise his hands "I don't know if it's a girl or a boy." That was true so she couldn't really

say anything since she didn't even know what she was having.


End file.
